1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a paste unit for a bottom buide device for star seal bottom bags having a glue reservoir or glue source, a metering roller connected with the glue reservoir, a glue application roller which may be connected to the glue reservoir or glue source, a making roller connected to the glue application roller for transferring clue from the application roller to the bottom warps or the star seal bottoms, and drive mechanisms assigned to the above listed rollers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such paste units are known, for example; from patent specification DE 195 32 582. A paste unit of the known type consists of at least one metering roller and one glue application roller, which are connected to a glue reservoir that is embodied as a housing. The metering roller has the same direction of rotation as the glue application roller so that, in this function, it may also be referred to as a sealing roller. The glue absorbed by the glue application roller is removed by the printing roller or the making roller, and transferred by the same to the workpiece to be glued. The metering roller and the glue application roller are driven by means of a mutual toothed belt, which is set into motion by a toothed belt disk.
The amount of glue to be transferred is determined by the gap predetermined by the distance between the metering roller and the glue application roller. For example, if no glue is to be transferred, the gap between the two rollers is closed. The larger the gap is chosen, the more glue is transferred to the making roller and from the same to the workpiece to be glued. The setting of the distance occurs, for example, from a piston cylinder unit by means of a mechanical leverage.
Such engineering mechanics, however, have the disadvantage that they are costly and prone to contamination, which may be caused by the glue. Furthermore, the changes of the glue application amounts cannot be adjusted precisely enough.